Abre los Ojos
by ShinjuMidori92
Summary: esta historia nos entrega un poco de misterio y romance como tambien fantasia y nos entrega un poco de historia de la mitologia espero les agrade
1. Chapter 1

"**Abre los Ojos"**

Parte 1

En aquel tiempo, donde Vampiros, Guardianes y Guerreros, y Damas Agua convivían juntos. A pesar de las guerras estos 3 clanes convivían sin saber el uno del otro.

En el clan de los Vampiros había un chico muy peculiar, pues era un Caballero, éste vampiro se hacía llamar Zmeu; era muy amigo de una Dama Agua, pues ella le enseñó muchas cosas a este muchacho, ella se llamaba Naida. Éste vampiro aprendió mucho de ella, los vampiros no conocen lo que son los sentimientos, ya que ellos son fríos literalmente hablando, no poseen corazón, ni misericordia al momento de matar, son implacables y se hacen temer…Pero Naida no le temía a Zmeu, ella le ayudó cuando él estaba al borde de la muerte. Él, eternamente agradecido la siguió viendo, pues ella tenía algo que le llamaba la atención al joven vampiro…

-Naida, Buenas noches! - Dice Zmeu

-Buenas noches, cómo están tus heridas?

-Ya están sanando, gracias.

-Me alegro- Dice Naida con una tierna sonrisa, iluminada por la peculiar luna llena que alumbraba esa noche, donde ambos se juntaban…

Naida y Zmeu sentados a orillas de un hermoso río. Era una escena peculiar y muy hermosa.

-Pasa algo, Zmeu?- Dice Naida con su suave voz y con sus grandes ojos verdes lanza una mirada dulce, y sus mejilla ligeramente ruborizadas, ya que Zmeu la miraba mucho.

-No…no pasa nada- Dice el vampiro sonrojándose levemente.

Ambos agachan la mirada, era la primera vez que Zmeu sentía algo así, pues como vampiro no podía, pero esto le demostró lo contrario.

-Zmeu…- Dijo Naida con voz tenue y más dulce de lo común…

-Dime

-Pues… erm…Te quiero- Naida presiona sus puños apoyados en sus piernas y avergonzada baja la cabeza.

El vampiro no podía comprender, y la muchacha al momento y sin pensar, solo tomo con delicadeza el rostro de Zmeu y besó sus fríos labios. El vampiro queda sin reacción…

La chica al no ver que el vampiro no reaccionaba, toma sus cosas y se marcha. Cuando Zmeu se percata de que por la blanca mejilla de la chica caen lagrimas, ella se aleja y sólo voltea diciéndoles "adiós"…Desapareciendo entre las sombras. Cuando ambos se separaron sólo tenían 13 años…Y cada noche el vampiro esperaba a Naida…Pero ella no apareció más…


	2. Chapter 2

**Abre los Ojos**

Parte 2

Cuando Naida cumplió 19 años de edad, se encontró a Zmeu; pero de la manera más inesperada, en una Guerra.

Cuando Naida se percata choca su arco-lanza contra la espada del vampiro:

-Zmeu!- Dice Naida asombrada

-Na…Naida…qué haces aquí?

-Peleo contra estos vampiros, tu gente nos traicionó

-De qué hablas Naida?- Dice Zmeu.

- Lo siento-Dice la Dama Agua atacando al vampiro, ambos salen heridos, Naida cae al suelo y Zmeu desaparece.

Días más tarde, en lo que fue el campo de batalla, ya que ahora era un campo de cadáveres. Naida lentamente abre sus ojos y se sienta tratando de orientarse, cuando ve que un hombre se para frente a ella y le extiende su mano, este muchacho era un Guardia de la Realeza. Naida vio en los ojos del Guerrero pureza y bondad…

-Estas bien?- Dice el muchacho

Naida dificultosamente tomando la mano del guerrero recoge su arco-lanza sus flechas y lo mira.

-Sí, muchas gracias…qué hace la guardia del rey aquí…que hacen humanos pisando suelo sagrado?

-Humanos?, estábamos escoltado al rey cuando vimos la masacre; un grupo de soldados decidió venir a ver, y como yo soy su comandante, solamente los acompañé…pero estaban todos muertos. A qué te refieres con humanos?

-Que no te has dado cuenta?...entre los humanos, están los vampiros y las Damas Agua, todos los cuerpos que tú ves aquí son vampiros, y parte de mi pueblo. Damas agua, Guerreras y Protectoras…

El guerrero interrumpe a Naida.

-Vampiros?, pensé que eran un mito!.-Dice el muchacho asombrado

-Pues a tus ojos, ya no. Por cierto, soy Naida. Líder de mi pueblo, líder de las damas agua.

-Yo soy Darhian, Guardián y fuerte guerrero del reino Pollthran…

El guerrero quedó rendido a la blanca piel de Naida y ante sus grandes y claros ojos entre pardos y azules. Después de unas horas de caminar, Naida cae al suelo abruptamente. Darhian se apresura a ayudar a la muchacha. Cuando la levanta se da cuenta que el brazo de la muchacha rodeaba su estomago tratando de apretar la herida que no paraba de sangrar, localizada al costado derecho de su estomago cerca de las costillas. Darhian ayuda a la chica a sentarse en una roca.

-Déjame ver- Dice el guerrero con ternura

-No…no te preocupes, es…es…estoy bien- Dice la chica con tranquilidad y cae apoyada a los brazos fuertes del muchacho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Abre los Ojos**

Parte 3

-Al fin!, abrió los ojos! DARHIAN!- Dice la voz de una pequeña niña.

Naida se sienta con dificultad en la cama, aun presionando su mano contra la herida.

-Me alegro que estés bien-Dice Darhian tiernamente a la Dama Agua.

-Auch!...Cuánto dormí?...qué…qué me pasó?-Dice Naida.

-Te caíste, o sea estabas herida y te traje a mi casa, mi hermana pequeña te cuido estos cinco días.

Naida impresionada, le pide a Darhian que por favor la deje quedarse un tiempo en el pueblo unos cuantos días, pues ya no tenía a nadie de su familia ni a nadie de su pueblo; para recuperarse. El guerrero le dice a ella que puede quedarse el tiempo que quisiera con su cara ruborizada.

Después de unos años Naida se unió a la guardia en la cual comandaba Darhian, ya que la chica era de mucha utilidad como estratega, ella era inteligente, atacando a distancia como arquera, o batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con su el mismo arco ya que también era una lanza. También le enseño al resto del batallón a luchar analizando a su enemigo, pero más que guerrera, Naida controlaba los elementos de la naturaleza: Agua, Tierra, Aire, Fuego y si es que había lluvia utilizaba los relámpagos, ya que son un derivado del fuego, como si fuera un dios, según los humanos; pero era más fácil para ella utilizar el fuego, era un elemento clave en las batallas.

Ya la guardia entrenada, y el comienzo de una nueva vida, Naida y Darhian estaban juntos, llámenlo destino o como quieran, pero las coincidencias no existen.

Naida se presento ante el Rey, ella no sospechaba que era alguien que conoció hace mucho tiempo, pero ella no se presento como guerrera, ni mucho menos con el batallón asignado, sino como dama agua…lo que realmente era…

-Sé quién eres, Naida, Dama Agua. Guerrea y protectora de la luz…tu eres la guardiana de los portales que nos dividen de este y el otro mundo…mucho más allá de los desconocido, querida mía.

Naida sin sospechar quien era el rey y el porqué él sabía todo esto ni mucho menos los verdaderos planes de éste Darhian fue enviado a una guerra sin antecedentes ni previo aviso, fue enviado a una guerra que los humanos desconocían…Es aquí donde ellos conocerían la existencia de estos seres que parecían ser mitológicos: Los Vampiros…


	4. Chapter 4

**Abre los Ojos**

Last Chapter.

Naida, tratando de analizar la situación que la hermana pequeña de Darhian le decía entre llantos, la abrazo y sin pensarlo tomo su arma y sus flechas, junto con su armadura, que con mucho amor le había forjado su amado Darhian.

La Dama Agua, corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, se acerco a un caballo y cabalgó hasta el campo de batalla…era una masacre.

-Darhian!- Dice Naida, a los lejos atacan al guerrero. Sin dudar ni un momento y con gran precisión lanza una flecha y le da en la cabeza a un vampiro.

Darhian la mira y Naida dejando el caballo para que el animal se alejara de la masacre, Naida se acerca a Darhian y ambos pelean espalda con espalda, protegiéndose mutuamente. Naida le sonríe con tranquilidad al guerrero.

-Te amo… siempre te cuidare! Por algo se cruzaron nuestras vidas- Dice la chica con sus ojos llorosos.

-Naida…-Darhian toma a la chica por la cintura y atrayéndola hacía él, la besa…

Mientras que a su alrededor continuaba el caos, es cuando un ruido estruendoso de una espada atravesando un cuerpo los separa…

-Darhian! No! Dios, no!- Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, mientras observaba la escena del guerrero cayendo, separado de los labios de aquélla que amaba y que nunca más podría tocar.

-N…a…i…da- Dice Darhian en uno de sus últimos alientos.

La muchacha protegiendo los últimos latidos del corazón de Darhian, mata a la mayor parte de aquellos que destruyeron el más hermoso lazo…

Naida, cayendo de rodillas al lado de Darhian, tomándolo en sus brazos, lo aferro a ella dándole un último beso, tratando de curarlo con un poco de magia, pero fue en vano.

-Te… a…mo… Na…i…da. Nos…encontraremos en otra vida…- El guerrero acaricia suavemente la mojada y blanca mejilla de la chica, y cierra sus ojos lentamente…

-No…no…NO! Por favor no!...abre tus ojos, eres fuerte mi amor…ábrelos…ABRE TUS OJOS!- Dice la Dama agua entre llantos y gritos desgarradores llenos de dolor.

La muchacha de repente cae al suelo al lado de su amado, mientras caía; vio el rostro de aquel vampiro que anteriormente la había traicionado: Zmeu, riéndose a carcajadas, mientras las lágrimas de Naida caían por última vez. Y entre susurros se escuchó "Abre tus Ojos" cerrándolos lentamente…el resto se volvió oscuro.


End file.
